


Сквозь сны

by kapitanova



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марселина может вторгаться в сны любого человека. Но что спасет ее от собственных кошмаров?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь сны

**Author's Note:**

> Идея навеяна комиксом Sandman.  
> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2013.

Что бы там ни говорили, Марселина не насылает сны. Это не в ее компетенции. Это, честно говоря, попросту невозможно. Человек сам создает свой сон, трансформируя увиденные образы, услышанные слова, весь свой жизненный опыт в яркие картинки, а потом становится его участником. Марселина не может создать сон, она может только изменить его, направить в нужное русло.  
Что бы ни считали жители всех королевств, Марселина никогда и никому не желает зла. Даже своему отцу после того, как он съел ее картошку фри. Когда на Землю Ууу опускается ночь, Марселина, пожалуй, единственная, кто не спит. Ночь – ее время. Ночью она успевает облететь все королевства, если ей того хочется.

В доме на дереве непривычно тихо. Сопит Финн, негромко похрапывает Джейк, совсем неслышно гудит внешним динамиком Бимо. Сейчас здесь спокойно и уютно, поэтому Марселина и предпочитает посещать дом на дереве по ночам. Потому что днем Финн и Джейк либо переворачивают все в доме вверх тормашками, либо вообще уходят на поиски приключений.  
Марселина зависает над кроватью Финна и касается пальцами его лба. Финну снится очередная битва с очередным монстром. «Будто бы в жизни ему этого недостает», - ворчит Марселина, рассматривая поле битвы. Грязевой монстр собирается затопить грязью все Конфетное королевство, но на его пути встают Джейк и Финн. Марселина не понимает, как можно зарубить мечом лужу грязи, принявшей какое-то подобие формы, но у Финна выходит. «В конце концов, это его сон», - думает Марселина, и прощает ему отсутствие логики.  
Джейк и Финн радостно распинывают останки грязевого монстра, попутно перемазываясь, а из ворот Конфетного королевства в это время выбегают его ликующие жители. Во главе толпы – принцесса Жвачка. В ее руках, на красной мармеладной подушке – две больших золотых медали.  
\- Человек Финн и собака Джейк! – говорит Жвачка торжественным голосом. – За спасение Конфетного королевства от имени его жителей я награждаю вас Самой Главной Медалью!  
Бонни вешает медаль на шею Джейку под всеобщие подбадривающие крики, потом вешает вторую на шею Финну, а потом, к изумлению Марселины, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать мальчика. Марселина хмурится и легонько взмахивает рукой. Резкий порыв ветра пихает Джейка в бок, и он валится прямо на Финна, и вместе они падают в лужу грязи, оставшейся от монстра. Жвачка морщит нос от вида героев, а Марселина негромко хихикает. Она прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, а когда открывает их снова, она опять парит над кроватью Финна. У него недовольное лицо, он вздыхает и поворачивается, чуть не задев Марселину. Она легко гладит его по волосам, переворачивается в воздухе и неслышно вылетает в окно.

Теперь ее путь лежит в Ледяное королевство. Умение летать неплохо сокращает ей дорогу. Ледяной Король лежит в своей кровати под голубым балдахином, он в ночной сорочке и с короной на голове. На другой половине кровати лежит Гюнтер и прижимает к груди розового котенка с глазом посередине лба. Марселина любуется этой идиллией и поворачивает обратно – она вообще-то залетела просто проведать Короля в то время, когда он бесит ее меньше всего.  
«Марси», - шепчет Ледяной Король за ее спиной, и она резко разворачивается обратно. У него беспокойное лицо, губы шевелятся, но больше слов не слышно. Марселина вздыхает, подлетает к кровати и прикасается к его лбу.  
Она знает это место – один из заброшенных городов, который они с Саймоном прошли тысячу лет назад. Марселина была тогда еще маленькой девочкой, но это не значит, что она забыла хоть что-то. Вот она сама, сидит на картонной коробке, которая даже не прогибается под ее весом. У нее в руках Хамбо. Вот и Саймон, он уже поседел, но все еще носит очки, все еще похож на того Саймона, которого она однажды встретила на улице. Он сидит напротив нее, голова опущена, руки безвольно свисают между колен, в одной из них корона. Кажется, он плачет. Марси встает со своего места и легонько трогает его за плечо.  
«Прости меня, малышка, - говорит Саймон, не поднимая головы. – Я обещал больше не надевать корону».  
«Ты не виноват, Саймон, - отвечает Марси. – Они бы догнали нас, если бы ты этого не сделал».  
Она кладет Хамбо на землю и делает шаг к Саймону, чтобы в ту же секунду обнять его. Марселина, невидимым наблюдателем зависшая над землей, чувствует, как резко щемит сердце. Она резко выдыхает и смотрит на затылок Марси, и уже через секунду оказывается в ней. Это просто – обращаться в саму себя. Она прижимает к себе Саймона так сильно, как может семилетняя девочка, и он обнимает ее в ответ. Марселина даже не подозревала, что скучала по этой близости. Она знает, что это сон, но в нем все слишком реально и слишком болезненно для нее.  
\- Я тебя люблю, Саймон, - шепчет она ему в подмышку. – Никогда не забывай меня, слышишь?  
Саймон негромко смеется в ответ.  
\- Как я могу забыть тебя, малышка? Это просто немыслимо.  
И он целует ее в грязную макушку.  
Через секунду Марселина выныривает из сна в спальню Ледяного Короля. На ее глазах слезы. Король уже не хмурится в беспокойстве, и Марселина вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, смотрит на него в последний раз и вылетает из дворца.

Она парит в холодном ночном воздухе, несколько раз резко меняя направление. Она старается не смотреть вниз, позволяет случаю решить, куда она летит. Но когда все же смотрит, обнаруживает, что оказалась точно там, где хотела. Она снижается над Конфетным замком и сворачивает налево, к нужному ей окну, у которого останавливается. Окно открыто, и Марселина влетает внутрь, но тут же и останавливается.  
Бонни спит, из-под розового одеяла торчат ее плечи в черной футболке. Марселина зависает над подоконником и просто смотрит на нее.  
Она ни разу не была в снах Боннибеллы. Принцесса никогда не запрещала ей делать этого, но Марселина боится. Их не так уж много, выживших после Войны Грибов. Только трое – Саймон, Бонни и она сама. И хотя Бонни выглядит восемнадцатилетней, она так же стара, как Марселина. Королева вампиров не хочет знать, что творится в голове у Жвачки, она боится того, что может увидеть.  
Погруженная в мысли, Марселина не сразу замечает, что Бонни уже проснулась и смотрит на нее.  
\- Не спится? – спрашивает принцесса сонным голосом.  
Марселина фыркает в ответ. В том, чтобы быть сноходцем, много плюсов, но есть и минусы, главный из которых – отсутствие сна. Когда Марселина закрывает глаза, она встречается с худшими своими кошмарами. Чтобы этого избежать, она не спит неделями: играет на гитаре, пишет дневник, выбирается в гости к Финну и Джейку. Мало ли занятий можно придумать в прекрасных землях Ууу? Но иногда даже бессмертным вампирам нужен сон. И, выбившись из сил, она уходит в свои собственные сны, откуда возвращается едва ли не более уставшей, чем была. Правда, об этом никто не знает, кроме Бонни.  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит принцесса и легонько похлопывает по кровати. Марселина подчиняется и зависает рядом с Бонни, в паре сантиметров над одеялом.  
\- Где ты была сегодня? – спрашивает Жвачка.  
\- У Финна и Джейка, - отвечает Марселина и нехотя добавляет. – И у Ледяного Короля.  
Воспоминания слишком свежи, чтобы говорить об этом. Но Бонни понимает и не задает других вопросов.  
\- Ты могла бы перестать ходить по снам, – говорит Жвачка.  
\- Как? – недобро усмехается Марселина, обнажая клыки. – Я же не могу это контролировать, это часть моей силы. Ты помнишь, я пыталась прекратить. Мои кошмары это не остановило. Приятно вспоминать иногда, что не у всех людей такие страшные сны.  
\- Это чужие истории, Марселина. Тебе не стоило бы в них вмешиваться.  
\- А кто мы сами, Бонни, если не истории? – спрашивает Марселина, не поворачивая головы. – Что останется от нас, когда мы уйдем навсегда? Только люди, рассказывающие о том, как мы вмешивались в их собственные истории. Мы с тобой немолоды, Бонни, но все же не вечны. Ничто вообще не вечно. Значит, и мои кошмары когда-нибудь прекратятся.  
Это – та самая ложь, в которую Марселина вынуждена верить. Потому что иначе придется признать, что вся ее жизнь – это кошмар, который показывают ей снова и снова.  
Бонни берет ее за руку, безвольно висящую в воздухе, и притягивает к себе, пока Марселина не опускается на кровать, пока не оказывается, что Бонни ее обнимает, а теплое дыхание щекочет ей ухо.  
\- Спи, - шепчет Бонни. – Ничего не бойся. Я, конечно, больше полагаюсь на науку, но кое-какие магические штучки у меня накопилась за эти годы. Спи, Марси, ничто тебя не потревожит.  
Марселина противится, хочет сказать Бонни, что это все глупости. Но неожиданно понимает, как сильно устала за это время. И вместо протеста она закрывает глаза, веря и не веря, что ее принцесса ее защитит. Бонни обнимает ее крепче и целует в макушку.

Маленькой Марси снова семь. У нее в руке Хамбо, а за другую руку ее держит Саймон. У Саймона черные волосы, и он улыбается с прищуром, готовится рассказать ей очередную сказку, в которой маленькие девочки путешествуют по волшебной стране, а не погибают от разрывов бомб.  
И в этот момент Марси бесконечно счастлива.


End file.
